


Kaleidoscope

by inspectorlegrasse



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: I swear its not like that, aged down Chika, fallen angel AU, happy birthday Yoshi!!!, the summary sounds all suggestive and weird why does this happen with all my yohachika fics hhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorlegrasse/pseuds/inspectorlegrasse
Summary: It's Yoshiko's first time on Earth, and a certain someone makes it a trip she won't forget.





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Yoshi's birthday, but I was so unmotivated to finish it so I have up. But after reading a bunch of birthday fics on Ao3, I decided to just finish it. Edited and completed in about 2 hours. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Edit: Revised and polished it up a little bit more. I felt like it didn't flow as well, so I fixed some parts where I felt like it lacked. Hopefully I did okay. Thanks for all the kind comments so far! Really makes all my hard work worth it :)

“Absolutely pathetic.” Yohane mutters, folding her arms and scowling with contempt as she watches hordes of children swarm around the small playground. Even after wandering around the town and visiting numerous places, she still can’t understand why Mari likes to visit Earth so much, or especially likes children. This place in particular is especially horrible, and the only thing _shiny_ about it are the silver-gray metal pipes that the children dangle from. Why did she have to visit here, out of all places, on her first trip out of Hell? Sarcastically, she thinks that ‘screaming children’ isn’t exactly a memory to treasure. She should have planned this better.

The only thing Yohane has learned so far about children in her time here is that they are annoying and loud and irritatingly energetic. Toddlers especially seem to especially revel in meaningless and ridiculous rituals where they display their energy in the most irreverent ways. Almost as if to directly corroborate her thoughts, a small group of children run past where she’s sitting. Their scuffed shoes sift through the earth and send it flying, scattering wood pellets on the bench she’s sitting on. Her wings twitch restlessly, almost indignantly, as if to remind her to get going. And she’s not against the idea either- besides, she can’t wait to yell at Mari for lying to her. Again.

Allowing herself to hover slightly over the bench and cloaking herself in her enormous jet-black wings, Yohane steels herself for the long trip ahead; she takes into quick consideration the weather conditions on Earth and back in Hell before she finally spreads her wings, preparing to take flight.

But before she can finally do so, she feels a sharp tug on her wings. Letting out a small yelp of surprise and immediately losing balance, she spirals backwards onto the bench and lands flat on her back.

**

When she finally manages to muster up the courage to open her eyes- who knows what kind of frightening servant of Hell is messing around with her- she’s met with a small child with bright orange hair, staring at her with wide, mesmerized eyes.

“What do you want?” Yohane sputters, scrambling up to a sitting position. She's somewhat frightened, but mostly very confused. “And how do you even see me? You’re not supposed to-”

But before she can continue her train of thought, the child says in an awestruck voice-

“Can I touch those?”

She’s talking about Yohane’s wings, of course. She shakes her head, slightly amused.

“I suppose you already did when you yanked on them. And no, you cannot do it a second time.”

“Please? They look so cool.” The child grabs onto the fallen angel’s legs and look up at her with pleading eyes. Yohane resists the urge to give in, and shakes her head again.

“No. My wings are a part of my identity, and it would be blasphemy if I let you touch them.”

The child hops onto the bench and sits right next to the fallen angel, crossing their arms and looking disappointed.

“Not even once?”

“Nope.”

There’s a pause- a suspiciously long pause, in fact, and Yohane looks over at the child just in time to see them lean over and start lightly petting her wings.

“Stop that.” Yohane scolds, and flaps her wings once, hard, propelling herself slightly above the bench. “My wings are sensitive.”

“Sorry.” The child pouts and frowns. “I promise I won’t do it again, so you can come back down.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I mean it.”

“Sure.” The fallen angel looks suspiciously at the child with a doubtful half-smile on her lips and cautiously sits back down on the bench. In a flash, the child jumps into Yohane’s lap and once again swats at the silvery- gray wings, overjoyed at her victory. Her infectious laughter spills out across the playground, gleeful and triumphant.

“Okay, seriously, stop it.” Yohane tries to scold her, but she finds herself smiling along with the child. It’s somewhat refreshing to see such vibrant and unbridled energy. After being so used to gloom and darkness, it’s like a breath of fresh air.

Cutting into her thoughts, she hears a shout from a distance.

“Chika, we’re leaving soon. Say goodbye to your friends.”

“Okay, mom. Just wait for a bit.” The child yells back, eyebrows creasing. Facing the fallen angel again, they grumble.

“I have to go soon.”

Yohane’s shoulders sag. It’s almost crushingly painful, to have to depart with this child. She wants, more than anything, to continue to revel in the energy and life that she so desperately craves. But it would also be unforgivable for her to continue to stay in this child’s life. That would be selfish. She’s a fallen angel. She’s gotten her breath of fresh air. It’s time to go back home, where she belongs.

She looks back at the child-Chika- with what she hopes can pass as a smile.  

“I should also get going.”

But Chika seems to have other plans, and her voice is earnest as she pleads.

“Come on, just a little bit. My mom is busy talking to other people.” She waves her hand in the general direction of a cluster of benches on the other side of the playground. “So can I look at your wings just a bit more? Please?”

Yohane looks across at the playground, following Chika’s finger. The scene hasn’t changed much since she first got here- the screaming, shrieking mob of children still take up the vast majority of the space. They are still unsupervised, and they are still ridiculously hyperactive. Yet, this time she sees them in a slightly different light. The pure unadulterated joy that is abundant here is something that is in desperate scarcity back at home. She’s used to seeing, at best, watered-down playfulness and excitement. But this playground is the exact opposite- it’s unregulated and it’s messy, but it bursts with life and genuine happiness. It feels nice to see something like this for a change.

So just for today, she supposes she’ll indulge herself a little bit more than usual, and revel in the sense of being alive that she has so long forgotten.

“Alright. Just a tiny bit more. Then you really have to go home.”

“Yep.” Chika nods solemnly, and flashes a toothy grin at her. “Promise.”

**

Maybe Mari wasn’t lying about Earth after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that this is my longest one shot fic. Pretty cool


End file.
